Victim to the Streets
by Dexer
Summary: In 2017, the New York clan faces a group of new opponents. But, unlike everyone else, these guys are serious. REALLY serious.Ch.5 up!
1. The First Strike

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and TGS are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company, and their individual creators. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Victim to the Streets"  
Written By MissaSmoke

Rated M for violence, strong language, heavy drug use, and some crude sexual humor.

Author's note - This story is based on the TGS saga. It occurs after the events in "Tengu" and CSHayden's prequel/continuation of Tengu, "Ronin".

-----------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 - The First Strike

Manhattan Harbor, 11/08/2017

"What do you think you're doing! Get off your ass and load up those crates! I ain't got time for this bullshit!"

Chris gave a frustrated yell, and continued his walk of the docks. The man he had just yelled at was now busy helping the others load the large, wooden crates into the back of a truck. 'WHY' he thought, 'WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS RIP HAVE TO HAPPEN TONIGHT!' Groaning, he shook off his worries, and cracked his neck in an attempt to loosen up. It worked at the moment,  
but just barely. With a sigh, he walked up to a teenager like himself, who was holding a clipboard.

"How's it going, Z? We set?"

"Nah, man, we still gotta get this shit into the SoBro. And how many times have I asked you to call me Zack?"

Chris chuckled. "Not enough." He and Zack helped load the last few crates into the two large F-250 pickups, and covered them with canvas. "A'ight..." Chris began. "It's showtime." He put two fingers to his lips, and let out a loud whistle. "LET'S GO! EVERYONE OUT!" The silence at the docks turned into a panic as workers raced to their cars. In a matter of seconds, ten respective engines roared to life. Chris started up the first truck. He watched through the rearview as Zack got into the driver's seat of the other. He inserted the key into the ignition, and turned it. The truck's engine gave a loud roar as it started up. After putting it in first, Chris slammed his foot on the gas. The truck immediately began to speed up, beginning at twenty miles-per-hour, quickly climbing to at least sixty-five. His tires gave a loud screech as he swerved the fully-loaded truck onto the freeway, with Zack following close behind. He kept the pedal floored, as he shifted from fourth, into fifth gear. Zack was doing the very same. Together, they dodged between cars, trying to get to their destination as quick as possible. Unluckily for them, four shadows were growing closer with each inch. They noticed. Chris grabbed the CB radio. "Heads up! we got company! Flying company!" In the truck next to him, Zack grabbed his own CB radio. "Shit! Someone got the drop on us! What the fuck do we do now!" Chris growled through gritted teeth as he shifted into sixth gear. He reached for the radio once again. "ROCK EM'!" At that, he slammed on the brake. Zack did the same. Their trucks slid to a halt on the side of the freeway, drawing loud honks and shouts from furious drivers. But they ignored it. Chris reached under his seat, and came up with a pistol. He yanked the keys from the ignition, and got out. Aiming his pistol at the shadows, he fired once, twice. Zack got out of his own truck, and started blasting away with an Uzi. Unable to clip the shadows, both teenage boys took off running. The shadows used this to their advantage, and landed a few feet ahead of them. Chris and Zack screeched to a halt. "Dude, we're fucked." Zack remarked. Chris shook his head. "We ain't out yet. Take em'!" Chris dropped his weapon, and went in for the first strike. The first creature, a beaked gargoyle with green skin and short black hair, threw the first punch. Chris blocked it with his fist, and countered with a roundhouse to the creature's beak. It fell over, groaning in pain. "GRAEME! NO!" Came a yell from one of the others. He was a green-skinned male, with a muzzle, and a large array of horns and antlers atop his head. Chris saw that he would need help for this. "Z! A little help!" he called. Zack threw down his gun, and ran to his friend's side, where they both assumed fighting positions. The new creature leapt into the air, and came down with an expert kick. Chris dodged it, and swung a backhanded fist at his attacker's muzzle. The creature dodged, and grabbed Chris's fist. With a loud roar, he attempted to throw Chris onto the ground. Zack went into action. He jumped up, andplanted both feet directly into the creature's chest, causing him to release his grip on Chris, and reel backwards. Chris got back to his feet. Just then, the other two creatures began to run at them. He and Zack exchanged puzzled glances. Chris nodded. A female creature, with red skin and a red beak, leapt at him with a strike. Chris ducked, and did a sweep kick, only to be blocked, and flipped onto his back. Frustrated, he got back to his feet, and leapt into the air. He swung a kick to the female's right temple. It was a direct hit, and sent her to the ground. A roar came from the remaining creature, who, Chris noticed, also had red skin and a beak. "Shit! We got family!" he yelled. Zack whimpered in reply. But, it was Chris the creature was after.It grabbed Chris while he was stunned, and proceeded to deliver blow after blow to his face. Zack rushed to his friend's rescue. He wrapped his arms around Chris's foe, and liftedthem up, before bringing him down hard on the asphalt. Chris groaned, and got to his feet, a hand over his new black eye. He delivered a sharp kick to the downed creature's gut, causing him to cough out blood. Chris turned to Zack. "Do him." Zack nodded, and raised up his foot. He brought it down hard on the creature's chest. There was a sickening 'CRACK!' as a few ofits ribs broke, followed by a roar of pain. He turned to Chris. "Blast him?" After a moment, Chris replied 'no.' They got back into their trucks and sped away, leaving the four creatures lying on the freeway.

----------The Castle, the next night----------

"...So tell me again. The buy that we set up got robbed by a couple of kids?"

Brooklyn groaned, and sat up in bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest. The stone sleep had helped to heal some of his wounds, but the broken bones would last him a while longer. "How many times do I have to tell you? These two kids came up to the docks, loaded up the stuff into two trucks, and just took off!" Elisa sighed, and took her seat next to the wounded gargoyle. "I can't beleive this. We lost two million dollars in guns and drugs to two KIDS... A deal that took the NYPD three months to set up! Shit... There goes my career..." Brooklyn leaned over, and gave Elisa a pat on the back. "Don't worry. As soon as we're all healed up, we can go after them." Elisa groaned, and got up from the bed. "I just can't beleive you guys nearly got killed by a couple of kids...jeez..." At that moment, Ariana walked into the room, followed by Kirin, who also had a bandage around his chest. "Brooklyn-san." he began. "We asked Graeme-kun to find information regarding the children who attacked us. He found this." Kirin tossed a stapled stack of papers to Brooklyn, who handed it over to Elisa. She flipped the first page over, and began to read.

"Let's see... First off, we got a kid named Christopher Edwards. He's fifteen, has green eyes, brown hair, and, it says here, goes by the name of 'Justin Sane' on the streets. It also says he's wanted in Oregon, Nashville, Memphis, and DC for. DAMN... twenty-three counts of Reckless driving, ten manslaughter counts, multiple drug possessions, plus, he escaped prison. And I wonder why he's not on the FBI's most wanted list. Let's keep going. Up next, we got a kid named Zachary Johnson. He's seventeen, with brown eyes, hair, and they call him 'Zack the Ripper'. He's wanted in LA, Houston, Chicago, and Detroit for multiple counts of Grand Theft Auto, Drunk and Disorderly, Homicide, and it looks like he's wanted in Mexico for three counts of smuggling illegal materials. He and Chris went to the same prison, and shared the same cell. Seeing a pattern here,  
guys?"

Kirin stroked his chin. "Perhaps, the two children escaped prison together, yes? And they formed a kind of friendship."

Elisa nodded her head in agreement. "I'm gonna take these down to the staion, and see what I can dig up. Tell Graeme to keep looking for info. I'll come back and check up on you guys later."

-----34th Street Homes, South Bronx, NY, Room 1206-----

"Yo, toss me a beer."

Chris sighed, and threw Zack another forty-ounce bottle of Olde English. "So what happened today?" he asked.Zack shrugged, and laid back on the ripped-up sofa. "I made the exchange with the guns. Your cut's on your bed. It's five-hundred each." Chris chuckled, and walked over to his friend. They slapped hands together in a high-five. "Now THAT's what I'm TALKING ABOUT!" Zack gave a hearty laugh of his own, and cracked the top off his beer. He quickly downed a quarter of the bottle in one drink. Chris turned around, and went back to the desk. He sat down, and reached into one of the drawers. He pulled from it one of the metal briefcases that they had stolen the night before. When it was opened, he was greeted by the extremely strong smell of well-grown marijuana. Chuckling to himself in delight, he took one of the bags, sliced it open, and removed some of the sticky green bud. Zack watched from the sofa as his friend took a pack of zig-zags from the drawer, and pulled out a single paper. He watched as Chris shredded a big bud, and lined it up on the paper. Chris rolled the joint into a perfect cylinder, and licked the edge of it, so that it sealed shut. Then, he took a lighter, and ran it under the wet part of it,  
causing the saliva to quickly evaporate. When he was finished, he turned around in the chair to face Zack.

"Time to enjoy the fruits of our labor."

Zack laughed, and finished off his beer. He fired up the joint, while Chris put on some music. Dr.Dre's "Xxplosive" boomed throughout the small apartment from the stereo in the back of the room. Zack took his hits, and passed the joint to Chris. Chris took two hits, and held them in, while Zack took his. This process of smoking continued until they were finished with the joint. Chris then got them both beers, and they drank until they fell asleep.

-----NYPD precinct in Downtown Manhattan, the next DAY-----

Elisa sighed. She slumped over her desk. A whole night at the precinct, and she had come up with squat. Nobody knew of the two kids in New York. Groaning, she got up, and was about to leave, when the door opened. It was Matt. "Elisa! You better come see this."He gasped. He sounded as if he had been running a marathon. She grabbed her coat, and was out the door with him in a matter of seconds. Matt led her into the lobby. Everyone in the precinct was glued to the TV. Matt pointed to the screen. "Aren't those the kids you were looking for?" Elisa gasped, and grabbed the remote. She turned the TV to maximum volume.

"...Police say the gunfight has been going on for at least half an hour. The two suspects, visible to my right, are apparently the victims of a drug deal gone bad. As you can see, They are firing across the street at a group of what looks like five people with automatic weapons. Make that four people. Police say they have SWAT teams en route to the site, and are looking to make an arrest."

Elisa chuckled. There was absolutely no way those kids could escape a SWAT unit. Many had tried, but all had failed. Just then, sirens sounded on the TV. She directed her attention back to it.

"The SWAT team has arrived! This is Diane Moore, LIVE, for NYC news at noon, and I gotta say, it's turning around quickly! It looks like both groups are now fleeing the crime scene. The SWAT team has apprehended the group of four. Which leaves the... Well, It looks like the other two suspects have disappeared! The SWAT team is combing the alleys behind the warehouse on 29th Street, in hopes they might find them. From the looks of things, it appears their search was unsuccessful."

Elisa groaned, and threw the remote at a wall. There was a loud 'CRACK' as the plastic shattered against the wall. Everyone turned to see her. The Captain asked what the problem was. Elisa told her and the rest of the officers of the events that had occured at the docks.

"So, you think these are the same kids?"

"I'm positive." Elisa replied. The Captain paced around the office, still taking in the infromation from the papers Elisa had given her. "Well." She started. "It looks like we're dealing with pros. According to these documents, the boys haven't been seen since September 2015. That was about two years ago, when they jumped prison. No wonder There's no info on them. They live off the grid. Probably in a shack or a ghetto somewhere in New York, but it'd take forever to find them at this rate" Elisa nodded her agreement. "Cap, can you do me a favor? Can you cross-check the aliases we found to any of the apartment buildings in the immediate area? We're bound to find something." Captain Chavez nodded, and walked to the door. "I'll get Mendez and Wattson to run the cross-check. In the meantime, do you mind if I borrow these?" Elisa chuckled. She didn't mind.  
With that, Chavez left the room, leaving Elisa to herself.

-----The Red Room, South Bronx, later that night-----

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMN-IT!"

"Dude, you need to chill the fuck out." Chris tried to reassure his friend. Groaning, Zack called for the bartender to give him another round of beers. "Now listen, we can't do anything here in this city. We're blown." Chris downed his shot of vodka, and called for another. A few seconds later, the bartender came back with the drinks. Zack sighed, and cracked open his can of beer. "So now what, man? We move again?" Chris shook his head, and tried to think. Then, he got it. "No. Fuck moving. Hey bar-boy, give me the phone." The bartender handed Chris the cordless phone. "Who you callin'?" Zack asked. Chris began dialing the number. "I'm callin' O.E. We need the backup." Zack choked on his beer. "O.E.! We ain't seen him in like, two years since we moved here!" Chris nodded in reply. "That's the whole point. Him and his gargoyle boys can probably give us all the backup we need, along with a place to stay." Zack paused. "A place to stay? Dude, we live in an apartment already." Chris nodded, and put the phone to his ear. "That's the whole point. They'll be digging up shit on us. They'll find the place. Now chill for a second."

:LINE RINGING:

: "Hello?"  
Chris: "O.E.? That you, man?"  
O.E.: "Chris! Long time, homes, long time. What do you need?"  
Chris: "Shiiit. We're in the South Bronx, and shit has been CRAZY. We got the NYPD on our ass"  
O.E.: "No fucking way! Let me guess, you decided to jack another load?"  
Chris:"Something like that. Listen, I heard you was in New York with your family. Any chance of a place for me and Z to stay?"  
O.E.: "Ehh... I don't know, man, but I guess you can come stay with me for a while..."  
Chris:"That's all right, we cool with that. Where can we meet you?"  
O.E.: "Shit, lemme see... You're calling from the Red Room, right  
Chris:"Yeah."  
O.E.: "I'll be there in about five minutes."  
Chris:"Cool. Buy you a drink?"  
O.E.: "Get me some Jag."  
Chris: "Will do. Peace."  
O.E.: "Out."

:END CALL:

Chris hung up, and tossed the phone back to the bartender. Zack nudged him on the shoulder. "What'd he say?" Chris told him to hold on, and downed his vodka. When he was done, he cleared his throat, and spoke. "He said he'll be here in about five. We're gonna be staying with him for a couple of weeks, until we can find a place." Zack finished off his beer, and rested on his chair. "Hey bartender!" Chris called. "Gimme another round, and a glass of Jag. We got a friend coming." The bartender left to go get the drinks. Zack tapped Chris's shoulder once again. "You got a cigarette?" Chris reached into his pocket, and came out with a pack of Newports and a lighter. He handed them to Zack, who lit up a cigarette. They sat at the bar for a few minutes, drinking, smoking, and talking about what they were goin g to do, now that they had been found out. some time later, the door to the bar opened, and a figure, dressed all in black, stepped in. In a panic, the bartender brought out his shotgun from behind the bar. He aimed it at the shadowy figure. "I don't know who you are, but get the FUCK out of my place!" Chris, seeing this,was very annoyed. with one hand, he grabbed the shotgun from the bartender's hands, and ejected the shells. "Chill the fuck out, bitch, he's with us!" With that,he handed the bartender back the gun. "B-but..." The man stammered. "He's one of those MONSTERS!" Chris gave him a hard right to the jaw, causing him to tumble back, into the empty bottles lining the shelf behind the bar. Groaning, he picked himself up. The figure walked up next to Chris and Zack, and took a seat. "O.E.! What's been happenin, man?" Chris started. He slid O.E. His glass of Jag. "Nothin much." O.E. replied. He downed the glass, and calmly asked the bartender for another one. Still shaking, the man brought him his drink. O.E. groaned, and stretched out. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair, straightening it out around the two horns that protruded from the top of his head. Using a claw, he scratched the underside of his beak. He cracked his neck and knuckles, giving soft growls of satisfaction as he did so. Finally, the bartender returned with another drink. O.E. downed it all in one gulp, and turned to Chris. "So tell me what happened." Chris sighed, and told him the everything that had happened. O.E. listened with interest as he laid it all out, from the heist to the shootout earlier that day. When he was done, O.E. called for another drink. The bartender, who had also been listening, brought him his drink. "So YOU'RE the guys on TV!" He exclaimed. The trio turned to him, ready for an attack. "That was fuckin' awesome. You guys dodged a SWAT team!" Sighing, the group went back to talking. After a few more drinks, they left for O.E.'s house.

-----The Castle-----

"...So we got a tip that there was a drug deal going down today. three keys each of coke and heroin. what makes this situation worse, it was the NYPD's to begin with. Now, we will NOT have our city turned upside-down by a couple of psychotic kids. We're gonna get to them on their own turf. The street. Tonight, at nine thirty-five P.M., our 'kids' were seen leaving a place called the Red Room. It's one of those underground bars where they serve drinks to anyone. We have the kids' current location. It's an apartment building on the lower-east-side of the South Bronx projects. It's Forest Homes, number 3154. Chopper caught them entering the room with someone else. He's wanted by three nations."

Elisa clicked on the picture, and it was brought up on-screen. It showed a fierce-looking black gargoyle, with a sharp, curved beak. He had jet-black hair to match his skin; in the picture, it was shown snaking around the two horns in the back of his head. Elisa clicked the side-view photo, and brought it onto the screen. From the side, one could see that the black gargoyle had a beard coming out from under his beak, and that he wore two gold hoops, one in each ear. Elisa pointed out the shoulder-length tribal tattoos on the torso of the suspect.

"His name is Omri Evankovich. He's Russian Mafia. He's twenty-six years old in human years, but don't take it for granted. This guy is a hell of a warrior. He's wanted by Russia for the assassination of one of its top key political leaders, a one Peter Suskovovich, who was scheduled to be running for president in '13. Took a knife to his throat. He's also wanted by the British, for his attempt to assassinate the queen. He was caught during this attempt, and sentenced to die by a hanging. The hanging went on as planned, and everyone presumed him dead... Until the commissioner came to see the body, and noticed that it had disappeared. Finally, he's wanted in Mexico for the murder of Governor Carlos Ramirez in Panama. He's a killer, a genius, and Satan rolled all into one. And watch your backs guys, He's also a bomb scientist. There's no telling what he could've rigged."

Elisa flipped off the TV. "Any questions?" She asked. Nobody raised their hands. "Good. Now let's MOVE LIKE WE'VE GOT A PURPOSE!" At that, Two dozen armed SWAT team members marched towards the elevator, followed by Brooklyn's family. They had a bone to pick with some kids...

-----Forest Homes, number 3154------

"Dude, what the FUCK is that!"

Chris slowly backed away from the off-white bricks. O.E. walked up next to him. "That's C-4. Weapons grade." Chris nearly crapped his pants. "You have fucking C-4 in this apartment!" O.E. tried to calm his friend down. Groaning, Chris got up, and went to the bathroom door. He gave it two loud raps. "Chill! I'm almost finished!" Came a muffled reply. The running shower water abruptly stopped. Chris walked back to O.E. He took out a Newport, stuck it in his mouth, and brought his lighter to it. Just then, O.E. snatched the cigarette and stomped it out. "Are you CRAZY! There's C-4 in the house! Do you want us to fucking DIE! Go outside!" Chris sighed, picked up the crushed cigarette, and started towards the front door. The bathroom door opened, and Zack stepped out, brushing his short-cut hair. He shook the excess water off, and tossed the brush back into the bathroom. He flopped down on O.E.'s couch, and watched from there as O.E. went to work on the C-4. He grabbedsome blocks of C-4, and shoved four of them into a duffel bag, leaving the remaining three. Outside the apartment, Chris was half-finished with his cigarette. He took a long hit, and blew the smoke out, into the night. The apartment was on the third floor of the Forest Homes project. From where he was standing, Chris could see the cars rumbling aboutdown on the streets below. A caravan of black box trucks caught his eye.

"SHIT!"

Inside, O.E. and Zack were enjoying themselves. They had sliced open one of the kilo bags of coke, and had begun railing it, when the front door burst open. "THE ENTIRE FUCKING SWAT LINE IS HEADED TOWARDS US!" Chris screamed. This got everyones attention. Zack grabbed the bag of coke, and stuffed it back into its briefcase. O.E. went to a corner of the room, where there were two metal cases. He threw one to Chris. "This is my newest creation! Take care of it!" he cried, and grabbed the other case.Chrisstuffed it into one of his two duffel bags. The other one was filled with his share of the money, along with a change of clothes. O.E. opened the other one of the two cases, revealing a slick, metallic object. A timer. Unlike others, the wires of this timer wereinstalled behind an impenetrable glass, which was guaranteed to withstand bullets and physical strikes. O.E. took a key from his pocket, and unlocked the top glass plate. He planted the timer, linking the three remaining blocks of C-4. After pressing a couple of buttons, he locked the impenetrable glass plate once more. Zack tossed him his bags, and they headed out the door. "Take the alley around back!" O.E. commanded. He ran in front of the group, leading them towards the alley. Chris caught up to him. "Dude! How long did you rig it for!" heyelled.O.E. growled, and kept running. "Thirty seconds!" At that, Chris and Zack exchanged panicked glances. "But that's right no--" Chris's sentence was cut short by a deafening explosion. Turning back, the trio watched as the apartment went up in a spectacular blaze of fire and thick black smoke. Sirens followed shortly after. Chris stayed behind long enough to watch the SWAT vans pull into the complex's parking lot, before taking off after his friends.

-----NYPD HQ, the next night-----

"GodDAMN it, people! Military-grade explosives, in MY city! How much further does this have to go!"

Captain Chavez slammed her fists down on the Conference table. Elisa rose to her feet to speak.

"Captain, these people are dangerous. They proved that last night when they blew their own home off the map. We need more people--"

"--What we need, Detective Maza, Is some fucking competence. If we can't keep up with a group of street thugs, how do you think it makes us look!"

"...Not good, Captain..."

Elisa sat down once more, and was silent for the remainder of the Conference. Once it was over, She headed for the castle.

-----The Castle-----

"I can't BELEIVE this shit! It's been three nights of this shit, and already, things are going wrong!"

Brooklyn roared, and slammed his fist into the castle's stone wall, crushing some of the rock that was there. Sata tried her best to calm him down, but he persisted, throwing himself around the castle. From one corner of the Den, Graeme called out to his sister. Ariana walked over to her brother. He brought his beak to her ear, and began to whisper.

"Dad's fucking pissed! How long do you think this'll last?"

Ariana sighed. "A LONG time." Graeme nodded, and pointed to the computer screen. "I wanted to show you something. See this..." he pointed to a long, rectangular object on-screen. "That's the prototype of the U.S. Military's new weapon, the Unit number HK5-32o94, also known as 'Project Halo'. Simply stated, it's a nuclear bomb. Well, these exact same plans disappeared from a U.S. military base upstate two weeks ago. You know that apartment bomb? I analyzed some of the dust. It's military-grade C-4. Project Halo requires four precision-cut blocks of pure C-4. It combines the explosive elements of the C-4 with the radioactive properties of an atom bomb. Ari, if those guys are the same ones who stole the plans..."

"We could all be dead in a matter of hours."

"Exactly. Project Halo has a blast radius of two-hundred miles. The highest in the world, second to none."

"SHIT! If they detonate one of those things, they'll take out a quarter of the country!"

"Which is why I would suggest we leave them alone, unless we want to have about a million deaths on our conscience."

Ariana agreed. She went to tell Elisa of the newfound information. After hearing of the seriousness of the situation, Elisa nearly fainted. "Two hundred miles..." She gasped. "That would take out all of New York, and put the surrounding area under Quarantine for about--"

"Two-hundred years." Graeme finished for her. Elisa groaned. Graeme gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. I've got a plan."

-----The Holiday Inn, tenth floor, room 920-----

"That shit was fucking insane!" Chris yelled. He laughed out loud, and did another line of coke. When it was done, he reclined on one of the hotel beds. Zack cracked open his third beer, and began to sip on it. O.E. was hard at work in one corner of the room. He leaned over the table with the soldering iron. There was a loud hiss as he used it to fasten a copper wire to the underside of a long, rectangular object. Zack got up from the floor, and walked over to him. "What're you working on?" he asked, just out of curiosity.O.E. growled softly, and replied "The greatest explosive ever conceived." He looked down at his lap, to the small stack of blueprints. Everything had to be perfect...

END OF PART ONE

Well, that was part one. I hope everyone likes it. I had a helluva time writing it. If anyone has questions, comments, or even FLAMES, feel free to email me at blazeybreele at gmail. com


	2. Confrontations

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and TGS are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company, and their individual creators. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine. 

"Victim to the Streets"  
Written By MissaSmoke

Rated M for violence, strong language, heavy drug use, and some crude sexual humor.

Author's note - This story is based on the TGS saga. It occurs after the events in "Tengu" and CSHayden's prequel/continuation of Tengu, "Ronin".

Chapter 2 - Confrontations

"...Yeah, give me a carton of Newports, and two of those Peach Phillies."

Chris paid the cashier, who handed him his items. Outside the gas station, O.E. and Zack were sitting on overturned Milk crates, drinking beers. O.E. guzzled down the last of his bottle, and tossed it towards a waste bin a few feet away. Zack laughed when the bottle hit the ground instead, and shattered. O.E. was about to punch him, when Chris stepped out from the store. He tossed his friends each a pack of Newports. They got up from their seats, and the group started walking towards the street. "Where are we gonna go tonight?" Zack asked, placing a cigarette at his lips. Chris shrugged in reply. "How about we all go to Numbers? Haven't been there in some time." O.E. and Zack voiced their agreements. Chris led them to a bus stop at the corner, and they sat to wait for the bus to arrive.

-----The Castle-----

"We just got a call from a gas station in Brooklyn Heights. The guy says Chris went in and bought a carton of cigarettes."

Elisa sat down on the sofa next to Brooklyn. "He used a fake ID that stated he was eighteen. The guy recognized him from the report that was on the news yesterday. He called the Captain. They've got two units headed over there right now." Brooklyn shifted on the sofa, and replied "I hope your men know how dangerous these guys are." Elisa chuckled. "Brook, she sent two SWAT units. They won't even expect it, especially since they're riding in civilian vans." Brooklyn stroked his chin. 'She might just be right...' he thought to himself. Elisa got up, and motioned to the clan. "I'm going to the station. I want to hear the team's reports when they get back."

-----Meanwhile, Outside the gas station-----

"So what're we gonna do at the club?"

Chris shrugged, and took a puff from his cigarette. "Don't know. Just chill for a second." Just then, two vans, one white, and the other black, pulled into the gas station. Both vans screeched to a halt, and the doors opened. Six armed men emerged from each van, and turned to face the bus stop. "DO NOT MOVE!" Shouted one of the men. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" The group of three didn't budge. A few of the men decided to approach them. Big mistake. Chris spun around, revealing two shiny, silver pistols, one in each hand. He fired once, twice. One of the men fell to the ground, unmoving. "FIRE!" came the command. At that, Zack and O.E. came out shooting. Another SWAT member crumpled to the ground. The SWAT team's automatic rifles flashed as they emptied their clips at the trio, who ducked behind a parked car to reload. "SHIT!" Zack screamed. "They've got fucking M4's!" Grunting, Chris slammed new clips into each one of his pistols. O.E. did the same, as with Zack. "SPLIT UP!" Chris yelled. "Three ways!" They all readied for the run. At Chris's command, they jumped from their hiding place behind the car, and moved to separate areas, while they continued to exchange fire with the SWAT officers. Chris found refuge behind another parked car at the end of the lot. He turned, and fired at the SWAT team. One of his shots clipped an officer in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Chris took this opportunity to finish him, ending the man's life with a bullet to his forehead. In the background, a woman screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight. Chris ignored this, and kept shooting. Zack quickly ducked behind one of the corners of the store. He jumped out from his hiding spot, and fired two shots at the back of one of the vans. An officer heard him, and responded with some shots of his own. Zack barely had time to hide, when a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. He let out a scream of pain. This alerted the SWAT team. They headed towards Zack. Chris and O.E. sprang out of hiding, and fired shots at the officers' backs. Two of them went down. The officers immediately forgot about Zack, and turned around to shoot. At that moment, O.E. motioned to the gas pumps. Chris knew what his friend had in mind. "Z! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yelled. They started running away from the area. When O.E. was sure they were far enough away, he turned around, and emptied his clip at one of the pumps. The explosion could be heard for miles as the whole array of pumps went up in an orange blaze. Chris turned to see the SWAT team lying motionless on the ground. He and O.E. left to find Zack.

-----NYPD HQ-----

"GodDAMN it, this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry, Captain Chavez, but if you can't handle three people, I'm afraid we're going to have to take matters into our own hands. In three days, I will have full authority to shut you down. So, unless you happen to even touch one of those kids, your department will no longer be on the map." Captain Chavez cursed under her breath. The DA left the room, leaving Maria alone with her thoughts. "Goddamn it..." She growled. "Eight men, critical, four men dead. Shit could NOT get any worse" Just then, Elisa entered the office. "Captain. We've got info that one of the kids got shot." Capt. Chavez turned around to face Elisa. "So what?" She retorted. Elisa chuckled at this. "Cap, if one of those kids got shot, they're gonna have to go to a hopsital. Otherwise, one of them could die." Captain Chavez was immediately overcome with anger. "That's just perfect, Maza. When they go to a hospital, We'll just go get them. IT'S NOT THAT EASY, GODDAMIT! We've got EIGHT MEN IN CRITICAL CONDITION! We've also got FOUR MEN DEAD! This is turning into my living Nightmare!"

-----Holiday Inn, room 920-----

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

Chris tried his best to hold Zack down. "IT FUCKING STINGS!" screamed Zack, who had his left arm duct-taped to the chair. Chris cupped a hand over Zack's mouth to muffle the noise. "Shut the fuck up, you pussy! You're fucking up the stitches" O.E. growled. He continued to stitch up Zack's wound, albeit the muffled swearing. When he was done, he motioned to Chris. "Peach Schnapps. My bag." Chris nodded, and went to fetch the bottle. He returned with it a few seconds later. Zack had calmed down some, and was trying to catch his breath. Chris handed the bottle over to O.E., who popped the top off of it, and motioned for Chris to cup Zack's mouth once more. When Zack least expected it, Chris slammed his hand over his mouth. O.E. quickly splashed the alcoholic beverage all over Zack's wounds. Zack gave loud roars of pain beneath Chris's hand, but calmed down when O.E. used a towel to wipe off the excess Schnapps. "There." said O.E. "Done." Chris nodded, and removed his hand from Zack's mouth. O.E. handed the bottle of peach Schnapps to Zack. "You can polish this off, if you'd like." Zack took the half-filled bottle, and, using his free hand, tipped it over above his open mouth. Chris took out a pocket knife, and used it to cut Zack's left arm free from the tape. Zack groaned in pain when his friend ripped it off, and tossed the pieces into the trash bin. Zack sighed, and downed a fourth of the bottle's contents. "Thanks, guys... Really..." he said, his tone of voice apologetic. Chris gave him a pat on the back. "No problem. It's what we're here for." From a corner of the hotel room, O.E. also gave his acceptance. Chris went over to him, stopping to grab a briefcase from the floor near the door. "What's that?" asked O.E. when he saw the briefcase. "This? This two keys of Dragon." Chris replied. "Do you have a syringe?" He opened the case to reveal two white bricks. Taking his pocket knife, he chipped off a piece of a brick. O.E. helped him crush it to a fine powder using his own knife. He took a bottle of water, and poured some of it into a glass. He set the glass on the table in front of them. Chris dumped the powder into the glass, and used his knife to stir it around in the water, until the powder had completely dissolved, turning the water an off-white color. O.E. went to his bag, and took out three sealed syringes. He had a medical condition, which required him to administer measured amounts of a certain psychiatric drug, thorazine, directly to a vein when he went berserk. Otherwise, he would almost certainly go insane. Chris knew this, so he knew is friend would have spare syringes handy. O.E. handed Chris the syringes. Chris stuck the needle of one into the water, and pulled back on the plunger. The syring began to fill with the white liquid. Chris stopped when he reached 10cc's. That was enough. Removing the syringe from the water, he squirted some out to get the air out. Holding the syringe, he walked over to Zack. "What the fuck is that!" Zack asked, seeing the needle. "Calm the fuck down." Chris said coolly. "It's just Drag, man. It'll kill that pain." After hearing his friend's words, Zack didn't object. He took off his belt, and use it to cut off the blood supply to his left arm. Chris squirted out a little more, to be safe, then plunged the needle into Zack's arm. He pushed down on the plunger, injecting the white liquid into Zack's arm. Zack gave a moan of pleasure, and leaned back, as the pleasurable feelings washed over him. "Damn, that's goooooodd..." He slurred, the alcohol already having taken its toll on him. Chris removed the needle and belt. Using his knife, he lightly cut a 'Z' into the plunger. He capped the syringe, and handed it to Zack. "Keep that for later. It's yours." he commanded, walking back towards O.E. Zack nodded, and stuck the capped syringe into his bag. O.E. had just finished loading the remaining two syringes, when Chris returned. He handed Chris a syringe, and they both used miscalleneous objects to tie off their arms. Chris went first, squirting out some of the liquid, and then plunging the needle into his veins. He injected the fluid, and gave a deep sigh as it took effect. Pulling out the needle, he looked to O.E.. O.E. squirted out some of the liquid as well, before injecting himself. He gave a low growl, which caused his chest to rise and fall. He removed the syringe, and turned back to Chris. "It feels fuckin' amazing..." he slurred. Chris nodded, and jumped onto one of the hotel beds. He lay back, looking up towards the ceiling. Zack got up from the chair, and flopped down next to him. Seeing his two friends look up at the ceiling, O.E. decided to join them. He jumped onto the bed Next to Zack. Together, the three friends stared into the whiteness of the hotel ceiling, until---

:FIZZZ:

"Aw, SHIT!"

"What happened!"

"They cut the fucking power! We're blown! Get the shit!"

They scrambled for the bags and breifcases. Zack took one of his bags, leaving the other to O.E.. Chris was just finished packing up his stuff, when the door burst inwards. Two cylindrical ogjects flew inside. Once they hit the floor, they opened, spraying out a murky green gas. "FUCK!" Zack screamed. Chris knew what to do. He grabbed both canisters, still spraying, and flung them back out. "The window!" he yelled. "GO!" He must have been too overcome by his high to notice one very important fact. "WE'RE ON THE NINTH FUCKING FLOOR!" O.E. roared. "Well, you've got wings!" Chris retorted, grabbing the last of the bags. "I can't carry the both of you!" came O.E.'s reply. Chris turned to face Zack. He stammered when Zack handed over his bag. "What? Dude, no..." Zack patted Chris on the shoulder. "WILL YOU COME ON!" O.E. screamed. He stood in the windowframe, ready to jump. "No..." Chris began to cry softly. "This is too fucked up for you to handle. Let me do it." Zack gave him a push. "Go." sniffling, Chris ran, and jumped onto O.E.'s back. Just then, the SWAT team kicked through the door. O.E. jumped. Chris looked back as Zack fought off the SWAT members. Then, one of them caught him from behind. He was done for. Chris turned around to see where O.E. was headed to. He gave a low groan as they flew over the Brooklyn Bridge, towards the Atlantic. They landed in a secluded alley a few warehouses down, on Staten Island. Chris dropped the bags he was carrying, and stopped to catch his breath. Still panting, he turned to face O.E.. "Dude..." he began, "What's gonna happen to Zack?" O.E. shrugged in reply, also stopping to catch his breath. Chris stood up to look around. He then realized where they were. They weren't in a warehouse district. They were at the Staten Island Docks! A quick look around revealed large shipping crates, which contained who-knows-what. Chris tapped O.E. on the shoulder. He pointed to a black crate in back of the docks.

"That's our new place... Let's get to work."

----------NYPD HQ----------

"Do you know why you're here?"

"For being high in an apartment while you guys raided it?"

"No... You're here for the deaths of seven men, and for being an escaped fugitive. You're ALSO under arrest for a little damage you and your friend Chris did on some people the other night..."

Elisa continued to walk in circles around Zack. He stared blankly ahead, as if possessed by the color of the wall. Finally, she brought her elbow down hard on the back of his head. He groaned and fell forward in pain, but the Heroin in his system quickly took care of that. She walked back in front of him.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time. Then a few of my friends are gonna have a word with you. WHERE ARE THEY!"

Zack chuckled, and, using both of his cuffed hands, inserted a cigarette between his lips.

"I don't know."

Just then, the door to the interrogation room opened. Two figures stepped in. It was Brooklyn and Kirin. Zack eyed both of them coolly, refusing to even budge from his chair. Growling, Both gargoyles cracked their knuckles. Brooklyn gave a loud roar, and lunged at Zack. In a surprise move, Zack jumped out of the chair, and into the air, swinging his shackled legs directly for the gargoyles' neck. His legs wrapped around Brooklyn's air passage, and brought them both to the floor. Zack began to tighten his grip on Brook's neck. The gargoyle began to choke, struggling to break free of Zack's grasp. But Zack held strong.

"Gimme the keys or I kill him."

Elisa struggled to make a decision. She could cooperate, but then she'd lose her only suspect! Or, she could refuse, but then, she would lose one of her best friends. She decided it wasn't worth the risk. She grabbed the keys from her belt, and tossed them to Zack. Zack undid his cuffs and shackles, and, in one swift movement, brought Brooklyn from the ground back to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Brooklyn's neck in a sleeper hold. Still gripping the gargoyle's throat, he headed towards the door. When they reached the lobby of the station, Zack stopped at the front door. around fifty NYPD eyes were focused on him. He chuckled, and waved a hand. "Peace." With that, he dropped Brooklyn, and took off running. The entire force ran after him, as he jumped a fence, and began to run between houses. Elisa and the Gargoyles caught up to him a moment later, but lost him when he flug himself into the lake in Central Park. He resurfaced seconds later, at the very end of the park. The police continued to run after him, but lost him a few seconds later, when he ducked into an alley in the warehouse district. Frustrated, Elisa stomped the ground. She headed back for the station.

Back at the station, The officers were going over the security tape of Zack's escape. They kept rewinding it to see how he managed to outsmart them. They hadn't found anything. Elisa entered the station. She marched up to Captain Chavez, who stood next to the DA. The DA greeted her, and told her of the situation.

"Mrs. Maza. I am impressed with your response to the situation tonight. If these responses can continue, I'm willing to give you two extra weeks, tops, to catch these people. After that period of time, I'm afraid I'll have to shut this precinct down."

Elisa sighed. "What other choice do I have?" Just then, a voice came from behind them. "You can either take that choice, or you can hear us out." The whole room went silent. Elisa, the Captain, and the DA whirled around. Chris stood next to Zack, with O.E. at his other side. In O.E.'s hands was a rectangular metal box. Elisa immediately recognized the timer. Chris nodded, "You try anything, and you can all come to hell with us." Elisa stayed put. Chris walked up to her, so they stood face-to-face.

"Word on the street is we've become famous over the past few days. Now, you can pull your gun, and my friend over there will cause a Nuclear Disaster. Or, you can let us roll, and in return, we'll give you a key-and-a-half each of heroin, coke, and weed. That's part of the stash from the Docks. After this is over, we'll disappear."

Elisa sighed. "Why are you so quick to leave?" Chris chuckled, and reached into his pocket. He came out with a printed-on sheet of paper. "There's a price on our heads. Read this." Elisa snatched the paper, and quickly skimmed over it. She paused when she came to the bottom.

"Ten...Million...Dollars..."

Chris nodded. "It seems there's people after O.E.'s little 'Miracle Bomb.' There's also people who want us dead. We don't want that to happen." Elisa struggled to take in all of this information. She looked to the Captain and the DA, who were reading from over her shoulders. "What do you think?" Captain Chavez thought for a moment. "The NYPD does not make deals with criminals." she said, finally. Chris shrugged, and backed away. "Guess we'll be going." He turned, and started back towards his friends. "WAIT!" called the DA. Chris turned around. "Nobody said 'no'. We'll go after these other guys. But only because you're our prime suspects. After this is over, we're gonna be coming after you." Chris chuckled, and shrugged once more. "Do your job. You might just turn up something." He and the other began to walk towards the exit. Halfway out, Zack stopped.  
He ran up the the VCR, and snatched the security tape. "Sorry, but I can't leave this laying here." Elisa stared in shock as her three career busts walked out the front door, and onto the street. Looking down at her hands, she found that she still held the contract. After examining the contract a bit more, she found a name. Francisco Rivaldez. After looking it up in the criminal database, she came up with a match.

"Francisco Rivaldez. thirty-nine years old. Mexican. He runs the gambling and crime rings for the Mexican Mafia. He's the one paying the money."

-----The Staten Island Docks, an hour later-----

"This enough heat?"

Zack set the AK-47 down on the floor of the crate. Chris nodded, and set down his loaded SPAS-12. O.E. set his two pistols down as well. "This all we could get?" Chris asked. Zack shook his head. "Kelly had a little extra for us." He grabbed a duffel bag that was set against the wall. He unzipped it, and opened it so they could all see. Inside the bag lay an M4 assault rifle, along with a PSG-1 with a laser scope, and ammo for both guns. "I LIKE that..." Chris said. He chose the M4, slipping his shotgun into the bag to replace it. O.E. took the PSG-1 rifle, and looked it over. "This could be useful." he pointed out. Chris was thinking the same thing. "Go up top, and set up a point." With that, O.E. grabbed a folding chair, and slung the rifle over his shoulder. He went outside, and began to climb up crate after crate, heading for the top. Back inside the black crate, Zack was looking over O.E.'s bomb.

"What's so special about this one?"

Chris scoffed, and grabbed O.E.'s bag. He removed the blueprints, and shoved them into Zack's hands. "Read. It's a bomb designed to combine the blast radius of C-4 with the radioactive properties of plutonium. Basically, it's a scale model of Hiroshima." Zack looked over the plans, which confirmed what Chris had said. "Guess we better not fuck around with it." he mumbled, and replaced the plans. Chris pointed to a side of the bomb. "He cut the detonator wire. The only way it'll go off is if there's an additional fuse inside the C-4. It's harmless." Zack's eyes widened. "You mean, what you said back at the precinct was a lie? You wouldn't have blown it up?" Chris chuckled out loud. "No." Zack was steaming now. "What if they'd opened fire?" Chris shrugged, and sat down on the floor of the crate. "Then you'd prolly still be with them." Zack gave Chris a sharp punch on the shoulder. "Fucking asshole." Chris chuckled, and tossed him another bag. "Here's our cuts from the stash. Get fucked up. I'ma go check on O.E." Chris got to his feet and stratched. Then, he left to go up after the gargoyle. Zack sighed, and grabbed the half-key bag of weed. He took a pack of zig-zags from his pocket.

"So how's it look?"

"It's all right." O.E. replied, shouldering the rifle. Chris surveyed the area. There were crates as far as the eye could see. They were standing atop the third crate above their own. O.E. sat down in his chair and lit up a cigarette. Chris sat down on the metal crate. "So what do you think Z's doing?" Chris asked. Just then, smoke drifted up to their nostrils. O.E.  
chuckled. "Oh, HELL no..." Chris replied. They both laughed at this, and climbed down to go join Zack.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

There was Chapter 2! I don't really feel enthusiastic about writing a third, but if enough people R&R, I just might. Hope anyone reading actually likes the story. As usual, the email is blazeybreele at gmail. com for comments or flames.

"When I die, bury me upside-down, so the world can kiss my ass goodbye"  
---me


	3. Negotiations

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and TGS are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company, and their individual creators. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Victim to the Streets"  
Written By BBReele

Rated M for violence, strong language, heavy drug use, and some crude humor and sexuality.

Author's note - This story is based on the TGS saga. It occurs after the events in "Tengu" and CSHayden's prequel/continuation of Tengu, "Ronin".

----------Chapter 3 - Negotiations----------

-----#Numbers#-----

Pounding techno music blared from speakers placed along the wall. Down on the dance floor, a crowd of people were dancing to the music while waving glowsticks, classic of the 90's raves. Up in the skybox, however, another sort of party was going on.

"So you've never had a gargoyle before?"

The girl giggled, and shook her head 'no'. O.E. used a hand to brush away the stray hairs which draped over her face. He lifted her chin with a talon, and leaned in.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

He locked his lips with hers in a deep kiss. She gave light moans as their tongues intertwined. A few seconds later, he broke the kiss. Whatever fear of him she had had before then, was, by now, completely gone. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She submitted to his treatment, leaning her head back against his perfectly chiseled chest. She could feel the abdominal muscles through the fabric of his black tank-top. He wrapped both arms around her waist, slowly pulling her closer. She gave a sigh as she felt her body rub against his. They held this position for about ten seconds, until he let go. She turned around, so she could see him. "I never did get your name..." she said. O.E. chuckled. "You can call me what you please. But, since you were kind enough to ask, My name is Omri. Omri Evankovich. My friends prefer to call me 'O.E.'. I've grown accustomed to it in the past few weeks." The girl nodded, and took his hands into her own. "Well, my name is Annabelle. My friends and family just call me 'Anna.'" She threw her arms over his shoulders, and brought their lips together in another kiss. He kissed her back, allowing her tongue to explore the insides of his own beak. A few feet away, two familiar friends were watching the whole show.

"I can't believe this shit! We all go to the club, and O.E., of all people, ends up with a girl."

Zack sighed, and sipped on his beer. Chris chuckled. He sipped his bottle of Smirnoff Ice. They watched as O.E. and Anna continued to kiss, while letting their hands roam over each others' bodies. Finally, Anna placed something inside O.E.'s pocket. Chris tapped Zack, and pointed. "Dude, she just slipped him something." They watched as O.E., still kissing, dug out the pocket. She had given him a card and a slip of paper. He recognized the card as a hotel room key. The piece of paper contained an address and a phone number. Smiling in his head, he put the objects back into his pocket. He and Anna continued to kiss, until she broke it a moment later. "I'm gonna go downstairs. I have some business to take care of." She took one of his hands. "Want to go with me?" She licked her lips to give a hint. O.E. looked around. When he was sure that they would not be followed, he turned back and nodded. They started down the stairs. Chris and Zack exchanged surprised glances. They simultaneously downed their drinks. Chris tossed the cup into a metal trash can, and got to his feet. Zack followed, throwing away his cup as well. They went downstairs, heading towards the bar. On their way, They caught a glance of O.E. and Anna, as the couple disappeared into the Men's restroom. Chris and Zack again exchanged surprised glances. They sat on the barstools, and ordered their drinks. They flashed their fake ID's, and the bartender fell for it. He returned a moment later with Zack's forty-ounce, and Chris's doubleshot of everclear. The two teenagers downed their drinks, all the while keeping their eyes focused on the Men's restroom entrance.

Meanwhile, inside the Men's room, O.E. and Anna were getting busy. He kissed her madly, and pushed open the door to an empty stall. They went inside, and he locked them in. After first checking the toilet seat, he sat down. She raised up his tank-top so she could feel his chest. He gave a low groan as he felt her warm hands work over every inch of his body. She paused when she came to his jeans. Looking up to him, she gave the most pleading look he had ever seen. Growling, he gave the OK. She undid his jeans, and slid them down, to reveal his black boxers. She didn't even need to pull them off to see that he was very well endowed. She slid the boxers away, revealing his semi-erect member. She began to slowly work it with her hands, using one hand to stroke it, and the other to massage his testicles. He moaned as the pleasure washed over him. Looking down,  
he watched as she stroked him to his full length of twelve inches. She let go of him for a moment to look him over. Just the sight of him made her want to do things she had never imagined. When he least expected it, she took half of his thick, black meat into her mouth. He gave a long moan, and placed a hand on her head to encourage her. In response to this, she began to suck on the head of his member, running her tongue along the shaft until it reached the tip, and then bringing it back down again. Using her hand, she began to stroke the parts of his member that her mouth couldn't reach. He groaned in pleasure, his eyes half-closed as he watched her work him. He was in heaven. He felt himself tighten. He was nearing orgasm. She felt it as well, and began to speed up her strokes and licks. He had to cup his mouth to keep from moaning loudly. The pleasure was simply too much. All of a sudden, he clenched his eyes shut. He clamped both hands firmly over his beak to muffle his roar as he climaxed, spraying into the back of her throat. She swallowed most of him, but some trickled out of her mouth, and rolled down her chin. She used a piece of toilet paper to wipe it away. O.E. growled softly, while trying to catch his breath. He was just pulling up his boxers, when she leaned in, and kissed him deeply on the lips. A few seconds later, he pulled away, and finished buttoning his jeans. They left the men's room, and headed for the bar. Halfway there, she stopped. "I really enjoyed that back there..." She said. He nodded. "I did, too." She motioned to his pocket. "That's my number, and the address to the hotel I'm staying at in Brooklyn. The key opens room 214. Maybe we can hook up around... Midnight?" O.E. nodded. "I'd like that." They kissed each other one last time, before they split up. She headed for the Exit, and he went to the bar. He gave a loud groan as he fell onto one of the barstools. Chris and Zack laughed. O.E. gave them a puzzled look. "What's so funny?" Chris waved it off. "It's nothing." he said. "You're just funny." O.E. scoffed, and sat facing the bar. He laid his head down on the bar itself, and called for an entire bottle of Jack Daniels No.7. When the bartender brought his drink, he screwed the top off, and chugged down half of the bottle. Chris and Zack looked on, curious about what would happen next. Chris then had an idea.

"Hey O.E."

"What?" O.E. replied. He quickly finished the rest of the bottle. Chris was silent as he watched his friend finish, and after he was done, he continued. "You got that girl's number and hotel. Why don't you go and see her? Meanwhile, me and Z are gonna go out, and look for some names. I want to know who we're gonna be up against. Oh yeah, after we get a list, I'ma see if I can hook up with Adam and Jackson." O.E. stroked his bearded chin, as he thought it over. finally, he gave his approval. "I want to do her, anyway." The trio all laughed at this. They decided to meet up at Central Park in Manhattan later.

-----Days Inn, Rm 214, Brooklyn, NY-----

O.E. cleared his throat as he stepped up to the door. He straightened himself out, and Unbuttoned his vest, so she could see his bare chest. After running his hands through his hair, he took the card key from his pocket. He swiped it through the card reader on the door, and the lock clicked open. Smiling to himself, he turned the knob, and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, and soft R&B music was playing. O.E. recognized Usher when his voice played. He chuckled. The girl really knew how to set the mood. Shaking off the surprise, he walked into the room. When he came to the corner, he stopped. Both cautious and curious, he peered around the corner. There lay Anna in the bed. She saw him staring. He walked in front of the bed. She giggled, and pulled the sheets away on one side of the bed. "Come on. I want to enjoy this..." O.E. gave a seductive growl,  
as gargoyles did when aroused. He began to strip, starting with his vest, and then his pants, leaving only his boxers. He looked to her for confirmation. She lay back in bed, and used a hand to mime pulling down the boxers. O.E. obeyed like a faithful servant, and slid the boxers off. He threw them on top of his other clothes, and made his way to the side of the bed. As he climbed in, she eyed his semi-erect penis hungrily. He wasted no time with foreplay, but instead, went straight to work. He used a hand to massage her breasts, as he rolled on top of her. He brought his open beak to her mouth, and they locked lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, and held on, as he positioned himself at her entrance. She gave a light moan when she felt his head brush against the sensitive skin surrounding her vagina. He stared into her eyes, looking for an answer. She responded by breaking their kiss. She pulled im away for a split second. "I want you..." She whispered. This was more than enough for him. He slowly pushed himself into her, inch by inch. He stopped when he felt a blockage. It was her cherry. She was a virgin. Kissing her deeply, he pushed further, breaking her cherry, and pushing himself in deeper. She moaned loudly as she felt his twelve inches stop inside of her. He pulled out halfway, and slammed back into her. She screamed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He continued to pound in and out of her, all the while exploring her mouth with his tongue. She gasped when he removed his hands from her basts, and used them to lift her legs up to meet him. This made her moan louder when he thrusted into her. She gripped the mattress for balance, but this hardly slowed her movement. She let him control her as he continued to thrust in and out of her. His pattern of thrusts began to get faster. She continued to moan, feeling herself become extremely sensitive to his member, which was burying itself deep into her at this point. His thrusts suddenly got extreme. He pulled out, and slammed back into her as hard as he could, causing her to moan with delight. After a few more thrusts, he buried himself fully inside of her. Leaning his head back, O.E. let out a roar that could be heard for miles. Anna moaned underneath him as she felt his cum fill her insides.  
He continued to thrust into her, spraying his cream all about her insides. She suddenly felt a buildup. He slammed into her one last time, and gave another, weaker roar, as he released yet another load. She cried out in pleasure as she felt herself being filled a second time. Looking down, she could see that his seed was dripping from her entrance, and coated the area around it. He had overflowed her. She gave a low moan as he pulled out, and laid down next to her on the bed. They both panted loudly, trying to catch their breath. O.E. growled when Anna wrapped her hand around his limp shaft, and squeezed out the remaining seed. She lapped it up off her fingers, cleansing him completely of cum. She watched as he stuck a cigarette into his beak, and used a match to light it. He took a puff, and blew out the smoke. She didn't mind. "You know..." she began. "You were my first time." O.E. took another hit, and nodded. He blew it out, and turned to face her. "Why'd you choose me to be your first?" he asked. She shrugged, and set her head against his shoulder. "I saw you and your friends on the news. When I went to the club, I saw you, and decided to see if you were really as bad as they say. After we talked and did that.  
restroom thing, I just knew I wanted you to be my first... I actually think I'm... falling for you..." O.E. blew out his hit, and turned back to face her. "...I love you, Anna." he growled, and leaned in for the kiss. "I love you too, Omri" Anna replied, before they kissed one another. With a low growl, he turned her over, and positioned himself for another round.

-----Eastside Park, East Brooklyn heights-----

Chris and Zack stepped off the bus. They quickly dashed across the street, into the park. When they had reached the stores, they slowed to a walk. Chris pulled a new cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number, and pushed Call. "...All right. Yeah, we're in front of the store. Where you at?" There was a moment of silence, as Chris listened. Zack took the time to open one of the three cans of Budweiser he had brought along. Chris nodded, and spoke. "The black Civic on the left side. I got it." He hung up, and put the phone back inside his pocket. He tapped Zack to get his attention. Zack stopped chugging the beer, and turned to face him. "We gotta go through them apartments to the lot in back. They're in a black Civic with green neon and vinyls. It's a HoVR model, so it should be easy to spot." Zack nodded in reply. They started off towards the complex of apartments.

-----Honda Civic HoVR-----

"So what do you think of all this shit?"

"I don't know, but this is Chris and Z we're talking about. They'll figure it out."

Adam sighed, and leaned back in his seat, letting the rap music fill his ears. He was actually a Goth and Metal type of guy, but this was Jackson's car. Plus, the hundred grand Chris was going to split up between he and Jackson, seemed tempting. He looked up to Jackson, who was polishing off a bottle of Smirnoff Twist V. The Mexican teenager sighed, and set the bottle down in a cup holder. He grabbed his beanie from the dashboard, and used it to cover up his fade. It was getting cold out. He closed his eyes, and was just about to doze off, when--

"Wake up, mothafuckers!"

A loud banging could be heard on the car's windows. Jackson snapped back to life, and looked for the intruder. Chris and Zack stood on either side of the car, shouting muffled curses and threats if the others did not open the door. Grumbling, Jackson unlocked the doors. The others got into the car, and the music was turned down. "So what did you guys want?" asked Adam. Zack took a piece of paper from his pocket. It was a copy of the Contract. He handed it to Adam, and Jackson quickly read it. "Shit..." Jackson said, after he'd finished. "You guys got some problems." Adam agreed. Chris sighed. "We need you guys to help us find out what we're up against. You brought the shit?" Adam reached under his seat, and came out with a backpack. He unziped the main compartment, and removed two pistols, followed by an uzi. He tossed the Uzi to Jackson, who reached under his own seat, and came up with what appeared to be a metal briefcase. He handed the briefcase to Chris, who unlocked the latches and opened it. It wasn't a briefcase. It was a computer. A GOOD computer. He switched it on, and the screen flashed with a white light. He cracked his knuckles and went to work, establishing a connection to the server via bluetooth. When this was done, he took to the internet. He minimized the internet window, and opened up a program on the desktop called the Blockbuster. He set it to run at will call. The computer was highly advanced, with voice identification and commanding.

"Computer. Scan document on screen."

He pressed the contract to the computer screen. A green light ran over it, and he removed it. A copy of the contract appeared on-screen. Chris ran a source search, and it came to a halt when he reached a password-restricted webpage. Their timing couldn't have been better. Chris ran the Blockbuster, and another window popped up. Numbers and letters flashed within this window, until two lines of text could be read. "Computer. Input login on-screen." The computer beeped, and the two lines of text were converted into a Username and Password. Chris watched as the page disappeared, and was replaced by another page. This was a typed-out version of the contract, with a new bit on the bottom, asking for takers. What they had been looking for. Three simple names were listed, along with a series of numbers after each name. Bank accounts. Zack, who was looking on,  
quickly copied down the names and account numbers. Chris chuckled. It was all too easy. Then, he quickly shut up. The hard part was that whoever took the contract had to have two things - balls and a lot of firepower. Shaking off these thoughts, he closed the internet window, and opened another program, called 'Source ripper.' This brought up a black window, which used the internet connection to establish one with any other computer at a command. Chris searched government listings. He typed in the first of the three names and numbers. The computer gave another beep, and a new window appeared.

"Oh, FUCK me..."

Everyone peered at the screen, to see what had Chris so shook up. The man in the picture was VERY well-built. He looked as if he could kill a champion bodybuilder with his bare hands. He was bald, with a six-pack chest, and was wearing a black tank-top. He had on plain black slacks, and wore tattoos of skulls on both of his forearms. Chris found his information, and began to read it out loud.

"Robert McArthur. Age thirty. He's six-foot-seven, and weighs two-sixty-five. It says here he used to be a soldier, back in 2007. Fought in the Iraqi war, got the medal of honor. He was shot three times in the chest. He dropped out of the army in 2010, after the Iraqi's agreed to give up the terrorists. Since then, he's been MIA. The hitter connection says he's had twelve jobs already, with us as the thirteenth. This guy's a threat. a MAJOR one."

Chris pointed to the Address and phone number on the screen. Zack quickly copied them down. Chris started a new search with the second name. He typed in the commands, and began to read the information when it popped up on the screen.

"Charles Steele. He's black, age twenty-five. Six feet tall. Not too high. He weighs two-twenty. He used to gangbang in the 2000's. Says here he dropped out of gang life at age fifteen, when he was shot twice in the chest for betraying his gang set. He's a boxing expert, with a local record of 35-3. He also knows his guns. This guy is a street version of the Terminator. But it looks like he has some enemies. Maybe we can use this. Z, get his shit."

Zack scribbled down the African American's information. Chris reached over, aqnd grabbed the contract. Scanning it, he found the final name. He froze. A second later, Zack turned to find out what had gotten him spooked. He too, saw the last name. His jaw dropped, and he just sat staring at it. After a few moments of that same position, They turned up, and faced each other. "Dude..." Chris began. "Yeah..." Zack replied. "I know." Chris turned back to the computer. "Computer." He said out loud. "Identity search. Target, Omri Evankovich."

-----Somewhere in uptown New York-----

"WHO TOOK THE JOB!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Elisa twisted the man's arm back even further, bringing it close enough to snap. The man screamed out in pain. He squirmed under her grasp, but she held strong, and refused to let go. "Last chance, Francisco. Either you fork over the list, or I break your arm and let my friends finish you." She tightened her grip, causing him to scream louder. "ALL RIIIIGHT!" he roared. She loosened her grip on him. Using his free arm, he reached across the floor to a desk drawer. Opening it, he removed a folder full of paper. It was the list of takers. He handed it over, and she quickly skimmed it. Nodding to her superior, she got off of Francisco's back. She headed out the door towards the surveillance van. Once there, she handed over the folder to Captain Chavez and the DA. They opened it, and examined its contents, stopping to read the documents and view the photos. When they were done, the DA whispered to the Captain. Captain Chavez turned to Elisa, and flashed her a thumbs-up. She smiled, and turned to go back to her car. Inside, though, Elisa was cheering.

"You mean their friend is a traitor?"

"Yes. He took the job two days ago. The day we took over their hotel room."

Elisa took the folder when Brooklyn handed it over. Ariana, Graeme, Kirin, and Sata had also read the file. They all wore deeply concerned faces. Graeme stood to speak. "What if they don't beleive it?" he asked. Elisa chuckled. "What if they already know?" Graeme immediately shut up. It would go wrong either way. In one hand, If the two humans didn't know that their friend was a traitor, their friend could cause a nuclear disaster and be long gone before it took place. But then, again, if the two boys DID know, The whole of New York would become a warzone. Bodies would fall, and many people would be caught in the crossfire. The clan sighed, and pondered over their ideas. Elisa stopped them a moment later. "Okay. From now, we're gonna assume the guys already know. What would they do? What would YOU do?" Brooklyn shrugged, and gave his reply. "I'd go on the warpath. Kill him." Everyone else nodded. Elisa sighed. "Then it's settled. We'll go looking for them in the evening. With all the shit they leave behind, they shouldn't be that hard to catch up to."

END

Well, that was chapter 3. The next chapter will focus on the clan and the boys, and what happens when O.E. finds out he's been burnt! As usual, the email blazeybreele at gmail. com will be used to send comments or flames. RR at your own will.

"You'd have to be a first-rate fool to ally with someone who returns from the shadows only to put a bullet through your head."

---Me.


	4. Confirmations

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and TGS are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company, and their individual creators. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine. 

"Victim to the Streets"  
Written By MissaSmoke

Rated M for violence, strong language, heavy drug use, and some crude humor and sexuality.

Author's note - This story is based on the TGS saga. It occurs after the events in "Tengu" and CSHayden's prequel/continuation of Tengu, "Ronin".

-----------------------------------------------------

----------Chapter 4 - Confirmations----------

-----Central Park, Manhattan, 2 A.M.-----

Chris and Zack stood side-by-side on the grass. They wore thick coats to block out the cold, and also, to conceal some "surprises." At one end of the park, Adam and Jackson looked on through binoculars, making sure the area was clear. Just then, Adam noticed movement in the nearby bushes. He tapped Jackson, and they ducked low, barely leaving O.E.'s eyesight before he stepped in front of them. Being as quiet as possible, they watched as O.E. looked around, and called out a name. A girl ran up to him, and they embraced. Just then, Chris and Zack gave a shout from where they were. O.E. waved, and they started walking towards the others. Grumbling, Jackson and Adam slowly rose to their knees, just enough to get a clear view with the binoculars. Adam checked his gun, to make sure it hadn't fallen. Jackson loaded his Uzi, and they continued to watch.

"So this is the girl."

Anna shook Chris's hand. She introduced herself politely, not wanting to make the wrong impression. "Hi. My name's Anna. I'm sort of... Omri's new girlfriend..." She blushed as she said that. The other guys noticed. "Well..." Chris began. "I'm Chris, and over here is Zack. And standing right next to you... is one BACKSTABBING SONOFABITCH!" He and Zack drew their guns, and aimed them at O.E. and Anna. O.E. growled, and stepped in front of her, not wanting her to be hurt. He readied himself for an attack, but he knew, along with Chris and Zack, that they could take him. Chris was silent for a moment, still pointing the gun to O.E.'s forehead. "Why..." he whimpered. Soon, he whimper became a roar. "WHY'D YOU TAKE THE JOB!" he yelled. O.E. slowly began to back away. "I only thought it'd be wise that I accept the job. After all, you would never have suspected, right?" O.E. snarled loudly. His eyes went from their oridinary color to a blazing white. A scream rang out from behind him. O.E. turned around, to see Adam. He had Anna in a chokehold. His pistol was aimed at her right temple. She gave a barely audible whimper, as tears began to stream down her face. O.E.'s fighting spirit disappeared in an instant. Frightened, he dropped to his knees. He began to beg for Anna's life. "You still haven't told me..." Chris growled. "WHY you took the fucking job..." O.E.'s fear was clearly visible now. His tears dropped from his face into the grass. He sniffled, and began to crack. "I took the job the night we were all shooting up. Two other guys had already offered their services, but I figured that if I was listed, they would probably drop the others, and come after you with me. I... needed that money" Chris chuckled. "It always comes down to the green. You were going to kill two of your best friends... for MONEY. Now, vengeance I can understand, but money... That's just fucked up." Zack tapped Chris. He had forgotten one important fact. They exchanged whispers, and Zack spoke up. "What about the other two guys? Did they get knocked off the list?" O.E. shook his head. "That means..." Chris began. As if to finish his sentence for him, gunshots rang out. Adam screamed as a bullet tore through his chest. Seeing his chance, O.E. grabbed Anna, and leapt into one of the trees. He spread his wings, lifting them both off the ground. Back below, The group was returning the fire. They had no idea where it was coming from, but whoever it was, they were good. Just then, Jackson saw a glint of light coming from the roof of one of the neary buildings. Using his binoculars, he zoomed in on it. There it was, an African-American with a high-powered rifle. "SNIPER!" Jackson screamed. Everyone hit the ground, just as another shot rang out. Chris heard the bullet hit the ground where he had been standing. they all tensed for a move. Chris motioned to the car, and they nodded. Another shot rang out, barely missing Adam's head when he ducked. With a loud grunt, Chris sprang to his feet, and made a beeline for the car. Everyone else, in a shock, did the same. Their screams could be heard throughout the park, followed by gunshots, as the sniper tried his best to pick them off. Suddenly, Jackson let out a scream. He fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. Everyone else halted. Chris spotted a red dot on Jackson's forehead. "GRAB HIM!" He screamed. He and Adam threw themselves at Jackson, pushing him out of the way just as the shot rang out. Knowing the sniper had to reload, They grabbed Jackson, and quickly carried him to the car. Zack fished the keys from Jackson's pocket, and unlocked the doors. Chris and Adam quickly set Jackson down in the back, and Zack started up the engine. Chris then remembered something. "POP THE TRUNK!" he called. Zack obeyed, and the car gave a slight 'beep' and a hiss as the trunk opened. Chris grabbed Jackson's customized M4, which had a sniper scope, along with a fifty-round mag, twenty more than the standard M4. Leaning against the trunk, he took aim. Using the scope, he found their attacker on the roof of a bank building across the park. Praying for a miracle, he squeezed the trigger. Loud machine-gun fire ripped through the night, causing sparks on the roof of the building. Through the scope, Chris watched as one of his bullets hit the man's hand. The spray of blood was his cue. He got off the trunk, and ran into the park. Taking aim again, he emptied the rest of the clip. When he looked through the scope, the man wasn't moving. Satisfied, he ran back to the car. They took off towards a local Walgreens.

"What're we doing here! Me and Jack are SHOT, man!"

"YEAH!"

"Shut up!" Chris commanded. "We're gonna do this shit ourself, man. PULL your shit together. Me and Z are gonna go in, and jack the shit we're gonna need. Then we're gonna go fix you up, all right? Now just keep pressure on them shits." Chris and Zack left the car running. They got out, and walked into the store. Chris motioned Zack to the Gauze and Bandages aisle, and Zack went to get the supplies. Chris walked into the medical kits aisle, and found a suture kit. Checking all around him, he wandered into the gift card aisle, where there were no cameras. He quickly detagged the suture kit, and stuck it inside his pants. Clearing his throat, he went into the ointments aisle. After scrutiny of the different ones, he found the one he was looking for. He detagged and stuffed the two small bottles of hydrogen peroxide. After this was done, he went to find Zack, who was waiting in the Medical Supplies aisle. "Which one of these do we need?" He asked, pointing to the multiple different rolls of Gauze and Bandages. "They're just flesh wounds." Chris replied. "Get those." He pointed to a pack of four large rolls of 'Sterilized Medical Bandage'. Zack stuffed them, along with a roll of Medical Tape. They were about to leave, when Chris stopped. "What's up?" asked Zack. "We need some needles." Chris replied. Zack understood. They walked up to the pharmacist, who was the only other person they could see in the store. Zack led him over to the ointments aisle, to help pick out an 'anti-itch cream'. Seeing this distraction completed, Chris quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and jumped the counter. Seeing the switchbox underneath it, he clicked the cameras off. He went to work, grabbing a box of syringes, along with two bags, which contained someone's painkillers. They were a Morphine solution, meant for injection. Each bag contained five bottles. He heard voices as Zack and the Pharmacist drew closer. Cursing under his breath, he quickly jumped back over the counter, not bothering to switch on the cameras. He straightened up, as Zack and the man returned. Zack held in his hand a box containing a tube of Benadryl. Chris and Zack left. Zack stuffed the Benadryl, saying it was for his own use. Shrugging it off, Chris paid little attention. They left, and Chris got into the driver's seat. He and Zack tossed all the needed supplies into the back. Chris put the car into second gear, and floored it. They sped off towards Staten Island.

-----The Black Crate-----

"What the FUCK happened here?"

The place had been ransacked. Everything was on the ground. The money and guns were gone. The drugs were where Zack had hidden them, proof that whoever it was hadn't bothered to completely comb the place over. Chris picked up a piece of paper off the ground, and called the others. The paper was a note. Chris began to read it aloud.

"My friends, I give my deepest apologies, and wish you well. As of now, we will be hunting one another, until one ultimately completes this grim task. Anna and I have taken the money and the guns. We left the drugs alone. She was against it. I did,  
however, leave you a little surprise under the table. ---O.E."

Chris looked under the table. A cube-shaped object, with a series of numbers on it, was there. Chris quickly read the timer. "EVERYBODY OUT!" He screamed. He grabbed the drugs, and they all ran out of the crate. No sooner had they gotten away, did the crate explode. It went up in a ball of fire and smoke, taking the two crates above along with it. The four boys picked themselves up off the ground. Adam helped Jackson to his feet, because of his leg wound. "FUCK!" Chris screamed. He kicked the dirt in frustration. Muttering, he led the others back to the car. "Where do we go now?" Zack asked. Chris shrugged. He was all out of safehouses. Just then, it hit him. "Dude..." he began. "The Castle." The others were shocked. The shock itself was evident on Zack's face when Chris saw it. "DAVID XANATOS'S PLACE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Zack exclaimed. Chris shrugged once more. "They said they'd protect us. Shit... That lady pig said they'd take out the killers! We'll go to her. She'll hook us up... Hopefully..." The others were silent. Quiet discussion revealed that it could be their only shot. Sighing, Chris started up the HoVR via remote, watching as the propulsion system lifted the car a foot from the ground. He opened the doors, and helped get Jackson and Adam into the backseat. He and Zack got up front, and he put the car on auto-drive.

-----The Castle-----

"...So, they're gonna be staying here with us."

Elisa paced back and forth between the clan and the four boys. Chris was busy stitching up Jackson's wounds, while Zack was helping Adam with his. The clan looked on in disbelief, wondering exactly what was going on. This feeling of uncertainity was also shared by the boys. Though preoccupied, they kept stern glances towards the members of the clan, expecting an attack at any second. Elisa stopped pacing.

"Well?"

Nobody moved. They had nothing to say to one another. Just then, Chris spoke up. "Can anyone get me a rag and some more peroxide? I need to clean this shit up." Angela sighed, and went to get the supplies. When she returned, she walked over to Jackson and Chris. She knelt down beside Jackson's leg, which had been propped up by a wooden stool. Jackson was scared out of his wits by the female gargess, who began to clean his wound. Chris patted him on the back. "Don't worry, man. She's here to help." Jackson calmed down somewhat, but he still retained his fear. Satisfied with her work, Angela examined the wound. She cleared her throat. "You need to give him additional stitches around the edges. Otherwise, the scar will have a gash in it." Seeing his mistake, Chris thanked her silently, and went back to work. Jackson groaned in pain when he felt the needle penetrate his skin. Looking at Angela, he opened his mouth to speak. 'Thanks' was all that came out, as he quickly gritted his teeth to take his mind away from the pain in his leg. Chris finished the stitching, and used his pocketknife to cut the thread. Jackson panted, trying to catch his breath. Zack came over with one of the bottles of Morphine. He filled a syringe with it, and administered it to a vein above Jackson's wound. Jackson calmed down almost instantly. The drug numbed his pain, allowing him to have peace. He simply sat back in his chair. Chris thanked Angela once more, and went to see if Adam needed assistance. Zack had stitched up Adam's wound. Adam had been lucky. The bullet had torn through his chest, near-missing his lungs and heart. Luckily for him, it had hit only flesh. Chris checked the stitches on Adam's chest. They were fine. He lifted his friend up, to check the stitches on his back. They, too, were acceptable. "Nice job." Chris remarked. He tossed his needle and stitching materials to Zack, who put them back inside the suture kit. "So.." Chris began. He faced the clan.

"Are we all right? Or do we got issues?"

The clan began a discussion among each other. When they were finished, they turned back. Brooklyn got up to speak.

"We're all right... for now... BUT, there's gonna be some rules."

Chris was all ears. He chuckled. "Hit me."

"First off, no guns. Give all of your weapons to us. WE'LL decide whether or not you get them back. Second, no drugs. Aside from the medical stuff you guys have, there will be NO illegal drug use in the castle. Give all your 'shit' to Elisa. She'll take care of it. Last but not least... We're all civilized here, right? Try to keep the peace. No fighting. I seem to remember the LAST time I got into a fight with you..."

Chris chuckled. "It's all good, home. Besides two things. First off, we ain't giving you all our straps. We're being hunted, which means we at least want a CHANCE of survival. We'll give you the autos and the semis. We keep the nines. Second, the drugs are gonna be split. We keep the morphine, and half our stash of the Drag. That's enough to keep my two friends over here chilled out until their shit heals. Aside from that, I'm keeping the weed...For a purpose which is entirely out of discussion." Brooklyn stroked his chin in thought. He maintained his eye contact with Chris, watching for any sign of danger. Finally, he agreed to Chris's terms. "But..." he stated. "No weed smoking inside. Take it outdoors." Chris laughed at this, and held out a hand. Brooklyn shook it, and the deal was official. Brooklyn helped move Jackson to a room where he could rest. Everyone else went about their usual business. Chris and Zack sat on the sofa, and began discussing their next move.

"So what do you think? Think we can trust these fools?"

Chris shrugged, and pondered over Zack's question. "I think it's the only chance we got." he replied, after a moment of thought. Zack sighed, and dug around in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He stuck one in his mouth, and sparked it up. "I thought we agreed that you would smoke outside?" Came Brooklyn's voice from behind them. "You said we had to smoke WEED outside!" Chris replied. He and Zack laughed, knowing that they had won. Brooklyn realized his mistake, but let it go. Zack took a long drag from his cigarette, and let the smoke flow from his mouth. Chris got up, and walked over to Graeme, who was busy at the computer. "What you doing?" he asked. Graeme took one look at Chris, and went back to what he was doing. "I'm scanning the web for any info about who's trying to kill you." He replied. Chris motioned for him to step aside. "Let me make it easy for you." He sat down in the chair, and went to work. He used Graeme's hacking programs to crack the contract site's Administrator account. Then, he opened the contract file, and scrolled down to the list of takers. His jaw dropped when he read the list over. Over five new names were listed. One of the names was crossed out. He guessed that meant they knew their hitter was killed. Sighing, he turned the seat over to Graeme. He was about to walk away, when Graeme stopped him. "Hey" The green gargoyle called. Chris turned around to face him. Graeme took a look at the screen, then turned back. "How'd you crack their firewall? They've got McAfee version five." Chris chuckled, and went back to the computer. He showed Graeme how he had rerouted the referer to broadcast the connection from the site's own location. It was pretty tricky stuff, but Graeme pretty much understood it. Back in the den, Zack was nearly done with his cigarette. He took the last two hits, and put it out on the stone floor. He tossed the butt into a trashcan near the wall. Kirin walked up to him. "I don't see how a single child can survive through so much pain." he stated, looking at Zack's multiple scars, focusing his attention to the wound from a few nights before. Zack noticed. "Well... It's not easy, I'll give you that..." He said. "...But it's just the way I grew up, you know, on the streets. You learn to like the pain." Kirin was dumbfounded. "But why is pain good?" he questioned. Zack chuckled. He had the perfect answer.

"It lets you know you're not dead yet."

-----The next night-----

Loud rap music blared from the boys' room. DJ Screw's "Southside Groovin'" seemed to be the track of choice, as it was on repeat, and had been playing for fifteen straight minutes. The door to the room opened, and smoke poured out. Chris stepped out, nodding his head to the music. He stumbled towards the clan's refrigerator. Once he finally reached it, he removed four Cokes, and started back for the room. It was obvious that he was high, and it showed. Brooklyn said nothing as Chris passed him, almost bumping into him as he did. He watched as Chris walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. The track immediately changed from 'Southside Groovin' to Eminem's Early 2000's diss to Benzino, "Bully." Brooklyn knew the song. He had heard it broadcast over the radio back when rap and hip-hop was the "in" thing. Nowadays, though, it was Goth and Metal music that attracted the masses. To see someone listening to rap was as rare as finding an endangered bird shot down in the middle of Central Park. Brooklyn respected it, though. It showed that some individuals chose to break away from the 'popular craze' every now and then. Brooklyn's ears perked up as the track changed once more, this time to Afroman's "Colt 45." He chuckled and nodded his head as the song came on. He began to sing along with it.

"Colt 45 and two zigzags, baby that's all we need--"

Brooklyn felt the four boys' eyes on him before he could even see them. He turned around to see four smiling faces, which burst into laughter as soon as he laid eyes on them. Using the remote, Zack changed the track to Chamillionaire and Lil' Flip's "Turn it up". He looked to Brooklyn. "What you know about that music!" he challenged. Brooklyn chuckled, and stood his ground. Zack shrugged. "That's what I thought. Come on, y'all!" He led the others back into the room, where they turned the music up louder, so that it shook the halls with its pounding beat. Brooklyn didn't mind. He was actually enjoying it. He called for them to change the track one more time. "California Love Remix" started up at Brooklyn's request. He was tempted to join them in the room, but his better judgement told him not to. Instead, he picked up a book he had been reading, and opened it on the sofa, while nodding his head to the familiar beat. After two lines of reading, his child side began calling to him. Showing little resistance, he dropped the book, and went into the room. The four boys cheered when they saw him. Chris turned the music down some. "So you finally decided to come chill with the kids?" he asked. Brooklyn shrugged. "When we were unfrozen, this was the kind of music everyone was listening to. I just kind of fell into it." Chris nodded his head, understanding. He turned the music back up. Brooklyn took a seat in an easy chair against the wall. He watched as the four boys went back to what they had been doing. Zack and Adam were piecing together some type of metal casing. Chris had a cigarette rolling machine out, and was filling it with bud. Brooklyn watched as he cored it, stuck in the paper, and rolled it around. When he opened it, he had a perfect joint. Chris stuck it in his mouth, and that was when he caught Brooklyn staring.

"What? Don't tell me you've never smoked weed before."

Brooklyn shook his head. "I've tried it before... A LONG time ago." Chris shrugged it off, and sparked up the joint. He took two hits, and passed it to Jackson, who was resting on the bed. Jackson also took two hits, before passing it to Adam, who repeated the process. Zack got it next, and took his time with it. He took two deep hits, before holding the joint out in Brooklyn's direction. Brooklyn was about to reach out for it, but stopped. What was he doing? Mumbling to himself, he sat back down. Zack shrugged, and held it out to Chris. Brooklyn then sprang from his seat, and snatched it from Zack's hand before Chris could. He put it to his beak, and took in a deep breath. He coughed violently, spewing up smoke. He had hit it WAY too hard. Chris gave him a pat on the back. He took the joint, and took his own hits. "Take your time." He said, in between hits. He handed the joint back to Brooklyn. This time, the aging gargoyle took his hits slowly, inhaling the smoke, and blowing it out through his nostrils. He didn't cough. Chris nodded in approval, and took the joint. He called for Zack to put "Colt 45" back on. When the joint came back around, Brooklyn refused it. He didn't want any more. The four boys didn't mind. They continued to pass the joint until it was finished. Brooklyn just sat there and watched, letting the music fill his ears. He knew that he had been against smoking in the castle, but what the hell. They were just kids. "STRONG kids..." he remembered, feeling the spot where they had cracked a few of his ribs the week before.

END

That's the end of Chapter 4! You probably know the address for comments or flames by now, but in case you don't, it's blazeybreele at gmail. com. Chapter 5 is coming soon! Please R&R!

"It's like a never-ending cycle, That just seems to come full circle, Everybody's gotta be so fucking hard. I'm not excluding myself, 'Cause I been stupid as well, been known to lose it when someone says something smart."

----Eminem


	5. Invasion, Part 1

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and TGS are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company, and their individual creators. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Victim to the Streets"  
Written By MissaSmoke

Rated M for violence, strong language, heavy drug use, and some crude humor and sexuality.

Author's note - This story is based on the TGS saga. It occurs after the events in "Tengu" and CSHayden's prequel/continuation of Tengu, "Ronin".

----------Chapter 5 - Invasion, Part1 ----------

Chris gave loud grunts as he slammed his fists into the heavy bag. The bag recoiled, and he delivered a hard right hook to it. He continued to pound on the bag, as he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes. Zack was at the other corner of the room, bench-pressing around a hundred-and-fifty pounds. That was a considerable amount of weight, for someone his size. But, growing up in the Bronx had made him strong. The gym they were working out in was actually a room in the castle, which had been turned into a gym by the clan. The two boys were going about their business, when the gym doors opened. The boys stopped what they were doing. Kirin waslkd into the room, carrying what appeared to be two long sticks. Bo staffs. Chris knew them when he saw them. He watched as Kirin flipped one of the staffs around, before throwing it in his direction. He caught the staff with both hands. "Last time we fought, you had unfair advantage." Kirin explained. "I'd like to see how well you can defend yourself." Chris chuckled at this, and replied, "I'll take that challenge. You willing to get your ass kicked" Kirin himself gave a small chuckle. "I am a Weapons Master. For you to defeat me would be a miracle." Chris shrugged, and got into position. "I guess I better start praying." He lunged at Kirin with the staff, swinging it around the underside of his arm as he whipped it out at Kirin's head. Kirin narrowly dodged the staff, visibly watching as it passed right over his muzzle. He counterattacked with a hit of his own, a sweep attack aimed for Chris's legs. Sensing this move, Chris did a jump-  
kick to both dodge the hit, and attack Kirin's unguarded face. Kirin's staff made the wind whistle as it went under Chris's elevated body. He didn't even notice Chris's heel coming towards his right temple. The kick hit him hard and fast, leaving him stunned momentarily. Zack, who had been watching from the other side of the gym, ran off to inform the others.

Zack ran through the stone hallways of the castle, to the den, where the whole clan was relaxing and enjoying their sunset meal. When he reached the den, he stopped to catch his breath. "Hey everyone!" He called. This got their attention. "Chris and the green dude are having a stick match in the gym!" This definetely got everyone's attention. They immediately took off towards the gym.

"Feel like giving up!"

Chris delivered another hit with his staff, only to be blocked by Kirin, who reversed the hit, and slammed the upper part of his staff into Chris's jaw. Groaning, the boy fell back. But he wasn't done yet. Just then, the whole clan entered the gym. They watched with both concern and awe as the two continued their match. Kirin leapt into the air, and brought his staff down, aiming for Chris's head. Chris raised his staff, and blocked the hit, countering with a roundhouse kick, which Kirin nimbly dodged. "Who trained you!" The gargoyle shouted, in-between hits. "You first!" Chris replied, swinging the staff once more towards Kirin's head. Kirin tried to duck, but this time, Chris was ready. He flipped the staff, and the underside part of it smacked Kirin in the side of the head. Kirin let out a roar of pain, but quickly regained his posture. "I was trained by Master Setsu of Ishimura." he grunted, blocking an overhead swing from Chris's staff. Unexpectedly, Chris delivered a sweep hit, which slammed into the back of Kirin's knees, bringing him to the floor. Chris positioned the staff at Kirin's neck. "Well, I was trained by two gangs, a prison, and a broken home." Kirin dropped his staff. Chris had won the match. He let Kirin get back on his feet, and they both took the time to catch their breath. Chris admired his handiwork on Kirin's face. "You gonna be okay with that cut?" he asked, pointing to the gash on Kirin's left temple, which was bleeding. Kirin shrugged. "Wounds will heal. And what of your wound?" he replied, motioning to Chris's jaw, which had a bleeding bruise on it. Chris nodded. "It's not broken, so it'll be fine." He handed over his staff to Kirin, Who caught it, and held out a hand. "This was an interesting fight." he remarked. Chuckling, Chris shook Kirin's hand, and replied "Yes it was." Kirin went to put the staffs away. Zack walked over to Chris, and tossed him a towel. "You all right, homie?" he asked, patting Chris on the back. Chris nodded, and used the towel to wipe the sweat and blood from his face. "I'll be cool. DAMN that dude hits hard." Zack chuckled, and took the towel back when Chris was done. "Hey, you held your own, right?" he asked. Chris nodded. "Damn straight. Won by three hits." Just then, Kirin re-entered the gym. Zack tossed him a fresh towel. Kirin thanked him, and used it to wipe away his sweat and blood. Ariana rushed to her mate's side, and checked the wound. "Wow." she commented. "He hit you pretty hard." Kirin shrugged. "It will heal. Perhaps you could help it heal..." he suggested, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her closer. They locked lips in a kiss that only a mated couple could share. Zack took a remote from his pocket, and used it to turn on a radio in the corner of the room. Cypress Hill's "Lowrider" blared loudly from the speakers. The clan didn't seem to mind. Ariana, Graeme, Lucy, and Brooklyn were genuinely listening to the music. It was only fitting that it appeal to the younger, and some of the older, generations. Ariana and Lucy moved their bodies to the beat. Their mates watched in awe, as both of the girls started a little 'Girl play' routine. "Why are you doing this?" asked Kirin. "Yeah. Why?" Graeme agreed. The girls laughed. "Because we can." Ariana replied. "Yeah." Lucy agreed. "Now everyone besides our mates, Exit stage right." Chris and Zack chuckled, and slapped high-fives. They followed the rest of the clan out of the gym, hearing the doors lock behind them. The music got louder.

-----Meanwhile, outside the Castle-----

"Boss? This is Cypher One. Ready to launch Project Throwdown. Is the payment ready?"

"Yes"

"Good. Me and My Crew'll take em' out in one sweep. Those kids and monsters don't stand a chance."

"Shall I have the amount wired to your Swiss account, Mr...McArthur?"

"Yes, and make sure you transfer half the amount to Mr. Charles Steele, who is assisting me in this matter."

"Done. You may proceed. Boss out."

"Got it, boss. Doing the deed."

----------------------------------------

"Dude? What're you doing?"

Chris shrugged, and set down the metal casing. He twisted two of the copper wires around back of it, and inserted them into the connecting points on the block of C4. "Since when are YOU the bomb scientist?" Zack repeated, still unsure of what his friend was doing. Chris sighed, and rose to his feet. He yanked off the safety goggles, and grabbed the papers on the end table. After comparing his bomb to the plans, he found he was only missing one crucial ingredient - Plutonium. Cursing under his breath, he put the bomb and plans away, and used the remote to switch on the Stereo, which was playing 2pac's "Changes." He sighed, and fell onto the bed, pulling his black beanie over his eyes. Just then, the window shattered. The two boys leapt behind the bed. They watched as a man entered the room through the shattered window, and another one followed. They exchanged expectant glances, before turning back to the men. At Chris's count, the boys flipped the bed over, revealing their guns. Zack kicked the mattress, knocking one of the two men over. He and Chris grabbed their pistols and opened fire, making sure the men were dead before checking them. Zack holstered his pistols, and grabbed one of the dropped M4's. Chris did the same, and they both went out to the den. The clan had heard the commotion, and wondered what was going on. The two boys quickly filled them in on what had happened, when--

:EXPLOSION:

"Oh, SHIT!"

Everybody fled for their lives as the stone wall caved inwards. A force of around eighteen men came in through the wreckage, and opened fire at the clan, which had hidden behind the stone walls. "GUN!" came Brooklyn's cry. Zack answered it, sliding his pistols into the gargoyle's hands. "GO!" Chris yelled. He and Zack jumped from behind their stone blockade, and opened fire with their M4's, ripping through both the intruders, and the stone area surrounding them. The men retaliated with bursts of machine-gun fire, to which the boys jumped back behind the walls. Brooklyn rushed out, and emptied his pistol clips at the men, wounding at least three of them before going back into hiding. Ejecting his empty clips, he groaned in frustration. "I need some mags!" he yelled over the gunfire, hoping the others would hear him. In response to his cries, Chris tossed him two clips, and they all resumed their assault, taking out the men one-by-one. Just then, Chris's gun clicked empty. Seeing his chance, he threw it down, and ran up to one of the men, who was busy trying to reload his gun. Screaming, Chris delivered a sharp roundhouse to the man's right temple, knocking him out cold. Seeing this, one of his partners pulled out a knife, and swung it at Chris, barely missing the boy's neck when he dodged. Chris threw a straight right punch, which caught the man in the jaw. The man stumbled back, stunned. Using this to his advantage, Chris leapt into the air, and delivered a spin kick directly to the man's neck, shattering it. The man dropped to the floor dead, with a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. One of the other men grabbed Chris, and pinned the boys arms behind his back. "HELP!" Chris screamed. Seeing his best friend captured, Zack lost it. He opened fire on the man holding him, blasting him a new hole in his head. Chris broke free of the dead man's grip, and ran to Zack's side, drawing his pistols. They both opened fire on the rest of the men, downing a total of five. Counting the bodies in the room, there were ten men left standing, from the twenty-man crew. And they were all out of bullets.

"MOVE ON, MEN! KICK THEIR ASSES!"

The boys took this as a challenge. They dropped their guns, and took fighting positions. Seeing this, Brooklyn's family also took up positions. Drawing their knives, a group of five men started towards them. Chris jumped from his position on the floor, and took down one of the men. Another tried to free his comrade from Chris's grasp, but Zack quickly took care of him. The two boys beat down the group one by one, killing some, knocking out others. The clan simply stood by and waited for the other men to try something. Suddenly, one of the men drew his gun. He aimed it directly to Chris's head. A loud roar shook walls, as Brooklyn tackled him down, snapping his neck with his hands. Finally, the rest of the group ran into the fight. Brooklyn's family went into action, and the entire group was immediately subdued. Everyone picked themselves up from the floor. They thought it was over. But it wasn't. Another section of the wall blew away, as two new men entered. They were both large, well-built men, with an array of weapons at their sides. Chris and Zack recognized them immediateky. "HOLY SHIT" Chris screamed. "It's the hitters!" He and Zack scrambled for their guns. Seeing this, the men drew their own guns, and opened fire. Brooklyn and Kirin gave loud roars of pain before falling to the ground. The rest of the clan quickly gathered their wounded, and went for shelter. Chris cocked his pistols, and blasted one of the men twice in the chest. He groaned when he heard the bullets 'THUD' against the double-vest. They gave a clatter as they bounced onto the stone floor. The two men erupted in laughter.

"Sorry, kiddies, looks like your toys are broken!"

"Yeah!"

Chris snickered. "Not just yet, bitches..." The two men stopped laughing. Chris nodded to Zack. They ejected their clips, and produced new ones from their belts. Cocking his guns, Chris fired a shot at the wall. It ripped a hole clear through the stone. The men stepped back. "Shit..." one of them remarked. "Cop killers..." Now it was the boys' time to laugh. They took aim, and got ready to fire. Just then, one of the men swung a knife towards Chris, who let out a scream as it sliced through his hand. He dropped his guns, making himself vulnerable. The man rushed in, and shoulder-tackled Chris to the ground. Zack was about to blow his head smooth off, when the man's partner gave him a hard right to the jaw, causing him to fly backwards. Growling, he jumped to his feet, and delivered a left hook to his attacker's face. The man stumbled back, but quickly regained his senses. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Chris was wrestling with his attacker, who had him pinned down and was punching him hard in the temples. Grunting, Zack shoved off the roundhouse that his opponent had delivered. He jumped and countered with one of his own. His man managed to duck, and gave him a sharp kick in the back of his knees, which brought him to the ground. Zack groaned in pain, his kneecaps hurting. The two men brought the boys to their feet, and pressed their guns deep into the boys' temples. They were about to pull the triggers, when--

"--Let em' go."

The two men paused, and took the time to check their surroundings. Two pistols cocked, and the command was repeated, this time with more anger in the tone of voice. "LET EM' GO, OR I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER HOLE TO THINK OUT OF!" One of the men nodded to his comrade. Then he felt the gun barrel bury itself into the back of his neck. In a move completely unexpected, he let go of Chris, and whipped out a knife, swinging it at the person behind him. Adam nimbly dodged, and, at the same time, pulled the trigger of his gun. The shot rang out, and the man fell dead. Adam had, as promised, torn a hole through his head. The other man was petrified. It was evident in his shaking. Zack saw this, and smiled. In one movement, he broke free of his attacker's grip, and delivered a sharp kick to his scrotum. The man groaned, and fell to the floor. Jackson aimed his gun at the man's head. He turned to Zack.

"Is it over?"

Zack looked to Chris, who nodded. "It's over." Understanding, Jackson holstered his gun. Chris tossed him some duct tape. "Tie this bastard up! Yo Adam... If he so much as blinks wrong, you take him out." Adam nodded, and proceeded to help Jackson tie the man up. The clan came from their hiding places. Brooklyn went over to the boys. He had a bandage wrapped around a new hole in his left shoulder. Chris noticed. "You okay?" he asked. Brooklyn merely nodded. "I'll live..." He then turned to the bound man on the floor. "What about him?" Chris chuckled. "Let the boys have him. Give em' about an hour. He'll crack" Brooklyn had a confused look on his face. Sighing, Chris explained. "These fools know what they're doing. With one hour, some fists, and a knife, we can get whatever the hell we want from him. Your body can only last so long before it breaks. The mind can break, too." Brooklyn then understood. "Just make sure they don't kill him." was all he said. Chris chuckled. "Please. Jack's known for his sick fantasies. And none of them include KILLING the target." At that, Jackson walked up to them. He turned to Chris. "I got this all planned out. Where's the glue gun and the stiletto?" Chris pointed to the room. "They're on the floor. Get rid of the bodies if you can." Jackson nodde, and went to get his stuff. Chris and Zack led Brooklyn away from the scene, to his own room. Chris whistled when he saw it. Brooklyn's room was a treasure trove of books and clothes. For a gargoyle, he had enough clothes to fill five closets. Zack found it funny. Brooklyn sat down on his bed, which was a WATERBED, if you can take the hint. Zack sat next to him, and took out his suture kit. Chris paced around the room for a few seconds, before pulling out his pack of cigarettes, and sticking one in his mouth. Brooklyn reminded him that smoking was not allowed inside. Chris shrugged, and opened both of Brooklyn's bedroom windows. Then, he stated the fact that there were bodies in the castle. "That's enough trouble." he said. "Why you worrying about some smoke?" When Brooklyn said nothing, He lit up the cigarette. Just then, screams rang out through the halls. Brooklyn got up, and was about to go check it out, when Chris shoved him back onto the bed.

"You don't wanna go see that shit."

Brooklyn thought it over, before agreeing. More screams followed, until someone began to plead for their life. Chris was halfway done with his cigarette, and Zack was patching up Brooklyn's wound. At that moment, the door to Brooklyn's room opened. It was Adam. "Y'all better come see this." He said, before heading back out, with the others at his heels. They rounded the corner, and went into the den. The man was tied to a chair. Brooklyn grimaced when he saw it. The man had cuts adorning his arms and chest. There were bumps across his forehead. Brooklyn noticed that they weren't bumps, but drops of hot glue. Jackson stood facing the man, with the glue gun in hand. "YOU WANT MORE!" he shouted. The man shook his head 'no'. "Well, you better start talking!" Jackson replied. The man sobbed, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Jackson gave him a hard right to his temples. The man grunted in pain. His cry of 'NO!' could be heard beneath the duct tape. "I'll tell you everything..." came his muffled words. Jackson looked to the others for an answer. When Chris nodded, he ripped the tape from the man's face, taking some skin off with it. "Talk!" he instructed. "And it better be good." The man groaned painfully,  
before speaking.

"My name's McArthur..."

Chris smirked. "WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE, fucker! GET TO IT!" The man cleared his throat, and continued.

"Anyway... My crew was supposed to take you and your friends out. They were gonna pay us twenty million... But it doesn't matter, 'cause there's around five or six more people who took that job... Including your friend..."

Chris ran up to McArthur, and smacked him in the side of the head. "SHUT UP!" McArthur growled, and locked eyes with Chris in anger. With a loud roar, he tore through the duct tape binding him to the chair, and went for Chris's throat. Chris moved out of the way, and tripped him onto his back. He then drew his pistol, and fired two shots into McArthur's forehead. With a look of disgust on his face, he instructed Jackson to dispose of the body. Jackson got up from his chair, being careful of the wound on his leg. Chris and Adam helped lift the dead body to its feet. They took it to the top of the tower, where they threw it off. "More power to anyone who sees that fucker laying in the street." Chris remarked. They all laughed. Chris led them back into their room, where Zack was straightening things out. He had bagged the other two bodies, and they were propped against the wall. He had straightened out the room, the bed was back in order, as were the guns in between the two mattresses. Chris admired his friend's work. "You do a good job." he said. Zack scoffed in reply. "Just don't expect me to be your maid or something." Chris ignored this remark, and went and got Graeme's laptop. The beaked green gargoyle was out with his family, getting the other bodies checked into the city morgue.

"What're you doing?"

Chris was silent, as he continued his work. He tweaked the logon script, allowing him to access the laptop as the System Administrator. "I'm gonna find out where O.E. is." he replied, still typing. The others crowded aroud him. "And how the fuck do you expect to do that?" Jackson asked, confused. Chris chuckled. "Remember O.E.'s little 'pet bomb'? I put a gypsy under the wraps of the C4." The others were dumbfounded. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SHIT BEFORE!" Adam yelled. Chris shrugged. "You never asked." He went to Command, and tped in a few lines. It brought up a connection screen. Chris tapped into the Gypsy's GPS connection. After a few more minutes of typing, he came to a map screen. It was an arial photo of the entire Tri-state area, taken just a second before. The computer beeped, and a section of the photo lit up. It was North Brooklyn. Chris double-clicked, and the photo was enlarged to show the whole of the Brooklyn area. Another section lit up. Chris double-clicked once more, and it took him to an apartment complex. A small part of the complex beeped and flashed red.

"Got him."

"Where is he?" asked Zack. Chris typed in a few more commands, and came up with an answer. "The Garden Complex. Brooklyn Heights. Somewhere between rooms 509 and 518. On the fifth floor." The group congratulated Chris on his findings. "So when do we hit him?" questioned Adam. Chris checked his watch. "Not tonight, that's for sure. I'd say... Tomorrow morning, when he's in stone sleep. That is, unless he finished that Magic thing he was working on a couple of years ago." Adam thought for a moment. "So, these guys won't even know we're gone?" Chris shook his head. "They'll know... I found these green crystals in Brook's room. They're gone during the day, but they're always back at night. I think they use em' to stay up late." Everyone groaned. "So how do we get past them?" said Jackson. Chris smiled. "It's easy... we just go full stealth. You know, like back at boot camp." Everyone was still worried. "WHAT?" Chris questioned. "We've done this before. We can do this now." After a quiet conversation, the group reluctantly agreed.

---END---

That was Chapter five, folks. The next Chapter will be Invasion Part 2. Hopefully, you guys/girls will R&R. I've yet to see a review, but I'm cool like that.


End file.
